SSN2: Cat Angel
This article is about Cat Angel’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 5 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Cat Angel's neutral special is his signature move, the Arrow Shot, which is his main means of attack in the Twin Shot games. Angelic Speed, the side special, is the speed power-up seen in the Twin Shot games. Angel Flight is from the Cat Angel's ability to fly between levels and the Flight power-up. Down special is the Love Arrow power-up. The Super Attack is the Bomb Arrow power-up. The forward throw makes use of the Fire Arrow power-up. Strengths *Excellent recovery and aerial movement, being very fast in the air **Possesses five jumps **Has excellent vertical and horizontal recovery with Angel Flight and Angelic Speed *Has two projectiles, Arrow Shot and Love Arrow **Arrow Shot can stick into walls and act as a platform, further aiding recovery **Love Arrow deals damage over time, slows opponents, and weakens opponent damage output *Aerials are generally fast attacks with high damage output *Neutral aerial and up aerial are excellent for combos *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial *Fast on the ground *Back throw is a good kill throw *Down throw is good for starting combos *Fast smash attacks *Has multiple good kill moves: back throw, forward smash, back aerial, up aerial, down aerial, up tilt Weaknesses *Up tilt has high ending lag *Down smash has high ending lag *Up aerial and forward aerial have linear hitboxes that require precise use to connect *Down aerial only meteor smashes when the opponent is hit with the bow, and also has high starting lag *Neutral special falls to the ground after a certain distance and stops dealing damage at this point *Up special deals no damage and is slow *Down special has less range than Arrow Shot *Up smash is very weak in launch power Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches and a kick attack. 3%, 3%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Cat Angel increases in size as he punches upwards. 10% ◾Down Tilt- Sweeps his bow low to the ground. 8% ◾Forward Tilt- Cat Angel scratches forth with one paw. 6% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Cat Angel swings its quiver overhead. 17-23% ◾Forward - Cat Angel scratches twice with its claws. 22-26% ◾Down - Cat Angel's wings grow and then slam down on each side. 21-26% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Cat Angel swings his bow. 7% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Cat Angel takes an arrow out of his quiver and stabs it upwards. 11% ◾Down aerial - Cat Angel nocks an arrow, aims the bow down, and fires the arrow downwards. 11% ◾Neutral aerial - Cat Angel swings his bow to each side. 5% ◾Forward aerial – Cat Angel removes an arrow from his quiver and stabs it forwards. 12% ◾Back aerial - Cat Angel spins his bow around in one hand behind him. 8% when all hits connect Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Cat Angel headbutts the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Cat Angel pushes the opponent back and then shoots a Fire Arrow at them. 8% ◾Back Throw- Cat Angel moves past the opponent, bends the bow back, and then releases it to smack the opponent with it, launching them away. 7% ◾Down Throw- Cat Angel wraps the bow around the opponent and then slams them into the ground. 6% ◾Up Throw- Cat Angel throws the enemy upwards and then shoots them with an arrow. 5% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Arrow Shot ◾Side Special- Angelic Speed ◾Up Special- Angel Flight ◾Down Special- Love Arrow ◾Super Attack- Bomb Arrow Skins/Costumes Normal: pink Cat Angel Orange: orange cat angel Gargoyle: stony gray in color with cracks in him; reminiscent of his cameo appearance in Double Edged Demon: red in color and with leathery bat-like wings; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2 Shadow: black in color with white wings; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2* Ghost: pale pink in color with white wings; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2* Tiger: orange with darker orange stripes; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2* Spray-Painted: brown with the upper half spray-painted pink; reminiscent of Cat Angel's appearance in the Factory Skin* Taunts Side Taunt: Cat Angel flaps his wings Up Taunt: Cat Angel plucks his bowstring, making it vibrate like a guitar string Down Taunt: Cat Angel adjusts his quiver on his shoulder into a more comfortable position Fart Mode- Cat Angel hops and a fart sound is heard; reminiscent of the Fart Mode in Cheats and Treats for Twin Shot 2* Friendly Fire- Cat Angel has a red bat fly around his head; reminiscent of the Friendly Fire Mode in Cheats and Treats for Twin Shot 2* Invincible- Cat Angel glows blue as if invincible; reminiscent of the Invincibility power-up and Invincibility mode in Cheats and Treats for Twin Shot 2* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2